Fathers and Sons
by Krystyna
Summary: What happens after months of tension between the two co-owners and when four outside figures insert themselves in the middle. Would you please R&R?


Vince had the NWO, Flair had nothing. It seemed both men were intent on destroying each other,   
and the WWF in the process.  
For both men, this was a chess game, each move got the two owners ever closer to checkmate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The boys in the back were nervous, Rock had been taken out and all Austin managed to do was upset   
the NWO. When Austin wasn't there, the NWO began drawing names at random. Edge, Mr. Perfect, and Test fell on RAW,  
hospitalized for cuts and head injuries.  
On Smackdown! it was Spike, his half brothers, while Stacy, knowing better, ran to the back for the refs and Maven   
would have been another victim, had Tazz and Al Snow, not come to his aide.  
The APA tried to take on the cancer, but all they got was a destroyed office and blurred vision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Triple H and Stephine were gone back a forth in court with their divorce precedings.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vince was winning, Flair knew it, and there was nothing he could do about. When he arrived at the following RAW, early  
in the day, he recieved a call from Triple H, saying that he wasn't going to be there due to the fact,  
he and his ex were still in court.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vince and Flair were in the same arena that evening. Vince was steaming from The Nature Boy's counters to his moves, his  
co-owner had booked Kane in a match against Hall, since it was Hall who cost Kane the hardcore title last Thursday.  
Hogan and Nash were banned from ringside, but if they decided to interfere, the NWO wouldn't get far, Nature Boy made it a   
lumberjack match.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week had past, Hall had somehow survived the beating Kane gave him. Vince stood in the ring and called out Flair. Both  
men in the ring, Vince asked the living legend, what the hell he was doing. Flair replied that he could ask Vince the same question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The gentlemen came to blows a few moments later and the NWO came to ring side to make sure no one interfered.  
Austin, Rock and Triple H went ringside to try to get to the owners. The WWF boys extended their right arms, palms  
up and motioned for them to "Just Bring It."  
As the crowd chanted WWF, the NWO and WWF boys mixed it up and went into the back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Both men, bloodied and beaten, Vince jumped from the ring and after pushing Lilian Garcia off her chair, and returned  
to the ring.  
The fans were calling for help, when the camera's showed the refs locked in their dressing rooms. Lawler finally had enough  
of it, got up and interjected himself, he got a chair shot for his trouble from the apron. With Nature Boy still out cold in the ring, Vince  
stood over his body, raised the chair above his head, ready to smash his rival.  
Two figures jumped the black barricades and hit the ring as Vince brought down the chair up Ric.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
JR and King were speechless as the sons of the co-owners hit the ring. Shane pulled the chair from behind his father, then tossed it  
from the ring. David was on his knees looking over his father, the young man took off his shirt and wiped the blood from his father's eyes. David  
Flair was fit and healthy.   
Shane faced his father, and as Vince stared at his son, Shane hugged his father, and when a smiling Vince turned to the Flairs,   
Shane smiled, then stunned his father. Vince went down and Shane rolled his father out of the ring and ordered the security to take him away.  
The medics came next and carted away Ric.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shane and David now stood face to face in the ring and took in everything that had happened.   
Lawler walked up the steps with microphones in hand, "Would you boys like to explain your actions?" King asked handing each of them a mic.  
"We've been watching these past months and came to a solution to the problem." David told Jerry.  
"What problem?" King questioned.  
"Our Fathers." Cut in Shane. "They've been playing a destructive game of chess and its time it stops."  
"But you're not the owners." Pointed out King.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yes they are." Chimed in Arn Anderson and Linda from underneath the Titan Tron.   
"Though I am 25 percent owner of this company, Shane and David have 75 percent of this company, thanks to their fathers and my   
lawyers. I have full confidence in them to turn this company around, and stop the NWO."  
"Mrs. McMahon, what about your husband and Ric Flair?" King asked.  
"You don't have to worry about them King." Arn put in. "They'll be taken care of."  
"Arn Anderson will be my representive in the back, when I'm not here." Linda told Jerry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
In the weeks following the bombshell, the boys in the back began to see that Shane, David and Arn wanted the NWO out of the WWF.  
It became harder, since the NWO took out a wrestler each week, until Arn, David and Shane had an idea. 


End file.
